Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite - 007
"White Knight" is the seventh chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite and the seventh chapter in the Birth of Existence Arc. Summary Having discovered the true identity of Yuna, Yuzuki begins to rethink his "discovery" of Distortion Monsters. Having already shared the data regarding them with the Duelist Association, Slider and Distortion Monsters have become common among the duelist populace in a manner of a few days, though none as powerful as the ones owned by Yuzuki. Appearing before him to confront him on his decision is the person who handed Yuzuki his Deck on that fateful day: a man dressed in all white going by the name "White Knight". Confused by the events prior, Yuzuki demands a Duel with "White Knight", who agrees to answer the former's questions, should Yuzuki win. Featured Duel 'Yuzuki Taiga vs. White Knight' Turn 1: Yuzuki Yuzuki Sets a monsters and 1 card face-down. Turn 2: White Knight White Knight Normal Summons "White Knight of Bravery - Noble" (4/1000/1000. He then activates the Spell Card "White Knight Calling", Special Summoning 2 "White Knight" monsters from his Deck with the same names as one monster he controls, so he Special Summons 2 "Nobles" from his Deck in Attack Position. He overlays his 3 Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "White Knight of Justice - Noble Heart" (4/2500/2000) in Attack Position. As they were used as Xyz Material, the effects of the "Nobles" increase the ATK of "Noble Heart" by 500 (2500 → 4000/2000). White Knight activates the effect of "Noble Heart", detaching 1 Xyz Material from it to Special Summon 1 "White Knight Token" with ATK and DEF equal to half the current ATK and DEF of "Noble Heart". He Special Summons the Token in Attack Position (4/2000/1000). The "White Knight Token" attacks and destroys Yuzuki's Set monster, which is revealed to be "Time-Traveling Soldier". Yuzuki activates the effect of "Soldier", as it was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, letting him Special Summon a TIME monster with 1500 or less ATK from his Deck in face-up Attack Position. He Special Summons another "Time-Traveling Soldier" (4/1500/1500). "Noble Heart" attacks and destroys "Soldier" (Yuzuki: 4000 → 1500) LP). Yuzuki activates the effect of the second "Soldier", Special Summoning "Chronos Matter Mechanic" (4/1500/0). White Knight Sets 4 cards. Turn 3: Yuzuki Yuzuki Normal Summons "Chronos Magician Girl" (4/1300/900) and activates its effect, discarding "Scope Booster" and drawing 1 card. He then activates "Chronos Magician Girl's" effect, banishing "Time-Traveling Soldier" and "Scope Booster" from his Graveyard and placing "Chronos Magician Girl" into his Slider Zone. As a monster he controlled moved Zones but did not leave the field, Yuzuki activates the effect of "Matter Mechanic", Special Summoning 1 "Chronos Token" (?/0/0) in Defense Position with the same Level as the monster that moved Zones ("Chronos Token": ? → 4). He then activates then activates his Set Card, "Parallel Existance", Special Summoning itself as a monster with the same name as "Matter Mechanic" (1/0/0). As Yuzuki controls 3 or more monsters and White Knight controls "White Knight of Justice - Noble Heart", White Knight activates his face-downs, 3 copies of "Noble Sealing Technique", which allow him to declare a type of card (Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Dark Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum, or Distortion) and as long as Yuzuki controls 3 or more monsters, he cannot Special Summon monsters of the declared type. White Knight declares Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Monsters respectively. He then activates his last Set card "Denial of Future", letting him banish 1 Slider monster on the field. He banishes "Chronos Magician Girl" in Yuzuki's Slider Zone. Yuzuki then activates "Future Bound", letting him tribute any number of "Chronos" monsters and Special Summon 1 "Chronos" monster from his Deck whose Level is equal to the Level(s) of the tributed monster(s). He tributes "Matter Mechanic" and the "Chronos Token" to Special Summon "Chronos Plane Walker" (8/1000/0) in Attack Position. He then Dark Tunes "Plane Walker" with "Parallel Existance" to Dark Synchro Summon "Chronos-Eyes Reality Magician" (-7/0/3000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect, letting him equip 1 "Chronos" monster from his Graveyard or Extra Deck to it and have it gain its effects and ATK and also treat its name as the equipped monster. He equips "Time Emperor Deity - Chronos-Eyes Dragon" from his Extra Deck to "Reality Magician" (0 → 2500/3000). He then activates "Command of the Time Emperor Deity" as he controls "Chronos-Eyes Dragon", placing 1 Slider monster from his Deck into his Slider Zone and negating the effects of all face-up cards his opponent currently controls. He places "Chronos Raid Pegasus" into his Slider Zone. As its effect was negated, "Noble Heart's" ATK returns to normal (4000 → 2500/2000). "Reality Magician" attacks and destroys the "White Knight Token" (White Knight: 4000 → 3500). Turn 4: White Knight White Knight draws and activates "Xyz Override", detaching all Xyz Material from "Noble Heart", and using it as Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of an Xyz Monster with the same Rank. He Xyz Summons "White Knight of Retribution - Noble Soul" (4/3000/3000) in Attack Position. White Knight then activates the effect of "Noble Soul", detaching an Xyz Material to target 1 monster on each side of the field and destroying all other cards on the field, besides those targets. He targets "Noble Soul" and "Reality Magician" ("Reality Magician": 2500 → 0/3000). "Noble Soul" attacks and destroys "Reality Magician" (Yuzuki: 1500 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite Category:Birth of Existence Arc